


What a Wanker

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The thirteenth of my gift drabbles.kitty_ficasked for 'James Sirius/Scorpius, nipple play, jealousy.'





	What a Wanker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> The thirteenth of my gift drabbles. **kitty_fic** asked for 'James Sirius/Scorpius, nipple play, jealousy.'

James lifted his head from Scorpius's chest and moved his thumb and forefinger to continue where his tongue had left off teasing the dusky pink nipple.

"How often do you wank?" he asked lightly.

"Occasionally," Scorpius replied quickly. Too quickly, in fact, as he flushed from his face to halfway down his chest. 

James took the nipple between his teeth again and slid his hand down Scorpius's stomach to wrap his fingers around Scorpius's cock.

"Occasionally," he repeated as Scorpius let out a soft moan. "Should I be jealous?"

Scorpius looked down at James. "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that you're getting off without me three or four times a day," he replied with a firm stroke.

Scorpius groaned, his back arching as he thrust his hips forward. "It's not _four_ , for fuck's sake."

James chuckled. "All right, so you wank twice a day and we fuck once or twice a day. That's quite impressive." He repositioned himself between Scorpius's thighs and licked a stripe up the underside of Scorpius's cock, then laving the precome from the head. "I want to watch you."

"Watch me what?" Scorpius said, breathless.

"Wank." James pressed the tip of his finger to Scorpius's hole. "I want to watch you wank."

"You're such a tease," Scorpius said, reaching for James's head with both hands and pushing down.

"Not teasing." James allowed himself to be guided; he loved the feel of Scorpius's fingers in his hair as he took the entire length of him into his mouth.


End file.
